


Fall in the Garden

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Discord: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, F/M, Gabriel-Centric, Inspired by Pearl from Steven Universe, Later Mentions of Abuse, Later Mentions of Infertility, Later Mentions of Suicide, Nathalie Has Emotions, Rraine is Back on the Angst Train, garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Rated T for Swearing and Tags. Trigger Warnings are in the tags, please read them.Gabriel Agreste falls.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. The Fall

Falling, falling, falling…

Gabriel Agreste was falling. Hard, fast, endlessly. The rush of blood and anxious huffing breaths told him that this was not a dream, rather a nightmare, a living nightmare, and there was no chance of escape.

He looked below him, but he could not see the bottom.

How had he ended up in this situation?

* * *

“Nathalie?”

“Yes?”

“Would you make some coffee, please? I’d have the interns do it, but…”

Nathalie nodded knowingly. “I always get it right. One moment, sir.” Standing up, she walked to the coffeemaker in the adjacent room, taking a spoon from the drawer, second from the right, and scooping soft coffee grounds into the filter. She softly hummed as she did so, a familiar tune she couldn’t name, the sound barely escaping at all. Her hum was soon overtaken by the chortling of the water boiling, a telltale sign of coffee on the horizon.

Soft clinks broke the silence of the kitchen as she took two mugs from the cupboard above her, one that was purple with white lettering — “Gabriel ©” — and a grey one with the outline of a maple leaf in white, a souvenir from travels years ago.

Once the coffee had stopped brewing, Nathalie carefully poured it into both mugs, stirring hazelnut creamer into one and sugar and cream into the other. She placed both mugs on a tray and brought it back into the design studio, setting the hazelnut mug on the stool by Gabriel’s drafting table.

Gabriel stood next to a mannequin, straight pins in his teeth, arms draped in organza as he walked around the already lengthy skirt, adding to the back portion in a criss-cross pattern.

“Nathalie—”

“They have not yet called back, sir.”

“When—”

“Thirty minutes ago.”

Gabriel huffed. “These damn people! They want a custom, handmade Gabriel design, no specifications, then say they want it done over! I do it over, calling to confirm what they  _ actually  _ want, and they don’t  _ fucking _ answer!” He flinched as the pins fell from his mouth and grazed his arm on the way down to the floor. “Nathalie, um…”

Nathalie crouched to retrieve the pins, placing them back into the pincushion secured to the neck of the mannequin. “I know, sir. I know.”

“Nathalie, can you promise me something?”

“Mm?”

Gabriel set down the organza, rolling his sleeves up — he had removed his coat much earlier. “Don’t order a wedding dress from me, okay? Without initial instruction?”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, sir. I have no intention of marriage.”

“Well, for our wedding, please… I’ll make it, but give me some time, and specific elements to put into it…”

Nathalie froze. “Our wedding?”

“Yes, it’s on the schedule— I can give you my inspiration boards. Anyway, this project… If they call back, please take a message, I can’t deal with them right now… I’ll be supervising the new interns this afternoon, please shoot me a message when Monsieur Adune gets here, I’ll make sure I have everything with me, ah…” He frowned. “There’s something I’m forgetting.”

“I…” Nathalie rapidly blinked, her mouth agape with shock. “I’m… I’m afraid I don’t remember.”

“It must not be important.” Gabriel removed his ascot, laying it across the pincushion. “I’ll see you later, Madame Sancoeur.”

“I…”

Gabriel unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, flaring the collar a bit. The building was way too warm to be comfortable in his usual wear. He removed his vest, folding it, and walked into the storeroom and set it unceremoniously on a shelf. His hair was now disheveled a bit, Gabriel ruffling it as he walked.

An intern walked by and promptly smacked face-first into a wall. Once they recovered, they quickly sent a text to the other interns:  _ You HAVE to see this. _

The other interns rushed to the hall to see a very casual-looking Gabriel making his way to the large multi-person studio, their mouths dropping open. A few of the female interns blushed as he walked past, as well as a few males.

“Sorry I’m late, we can begin the observations now.” Gabriel grabbed a clipboard hanging on the wall of the studio, taking the pen out of the clip and boldly clicking it.

Large, surprised doe-eyes stared back at him. Gabriel frowned a bit, looking down at himself to see what could be amiss. Fly down? Is his shirt untucked? Strange stains?

Nothing.  _ So what were they staring at? _

Nathalie entered the room minutes later, her usually neutral face carrying a pink tinge. “Mr. Agreste—”

As if in a perfume commercial, Gabriel turned to her, slicking his hair back with his hand as his shirt shifted across his pectorals, revealing several inches of his chest from the collarbone down. Nathalie lost all cognitive thought, her eyes staring at the area between his lapels.

“Nathalie…?” Gabriel’s frustration began to return from earlier, his lip curling in displeasure. “Madame Sancoeur, please—”

“OBSERVE. OBSERVATIONS. I CAME TO—” Nathalie gently cleared her throat. “I have come to assist with observations, sir, and I am also training Michel here today,” she gestured to the young man behind her.

“Thank you, madame,” Gabriel softly growled the last word, his irritation reaching an uncomfortable level. “Let’s begin with the crafting of the sample garment, hmm?”

The sample garment was a simple summer dress, cotton, with floral embroidery on the collar. The gentle huff of fabric bolts being unrolled and lifted into the air was accompanied by the clatter of straight pins in a perfect underscore. Gabriel paced around, nodding his head at the work being done and scratching notes on the paper clamped to his clipboard.

Nathalie was walking around, murmuring to Michel about what Gabriel was doing. As Gabriel’s eyes traced over a pattern being laid down, Nathalie gestured to the pattern sheets while murmuring, “It’s important to remember the measurements of the client, and the patterns need to be adjusted every once in awhile… you can see that she forgot to double-check the pattern placement and now she’ll have more waste material than the others…”

Gabriel looked up at Nathalie, listening in on what she had to say. She had the process down to a tee, knowing every detail that Gabriel would typically critique during the observation process. She caught one thing Gabriel hadn’t, a wrong type of stitch that would eventually unravel. He added that note to his clipboard, smiling to himself.

Two hours passed until Gabriel looked up at the clock. “I think perhaps we should take a quick break. I’ll let you out early for lunch today, I’m seeing some good progress. After lunch I’d like to review some pointers, then you may continue until the end of the day. Good work everyone.”

The conversation quickly picked up as the interns flowed out the door, leaving Gabriel and Nathalie alone in the studio. Several bolts were strewn across the floor, an exasperated sigh barely escaping Nathalie’s lips as she went to pick it up.

“Nathalie?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you know why everyone was staring for a period, there?” Gabriel frowned. “I thought maybe it was my appearance, but…”

“Sir.” Nathalie turned to him, a slight rouge to her cheeks still. “You haven’t exactly shown that much… skin… since  _ universitie _ .”

“I…” Gabriel sighed. “It’s warm in here, and we’re all adults, surely—”

“You yourself have continually insisted that no matter what, you’d keep things professional. Sir, this is very out of character for you.”

Gabriel crossed his arms. “I may have said that, yes, and I’m changing my stance. It’s…” Gabriel ran his arm across his forehead. “God, I’m  _ sweltering _ . Aren’t you hot?”

“I’m quite alright sir, in fact, I’m a bit cold. Not that it’s a problem,” Nathalie quickly added, turning to a drafting table to collect some pencils haphazardly placed on its rim. “Perhaps you’ve come down with something, you should go home—”

When Nathalie turned around, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“I can’t… NATHALIE!”

His screams were useless as he plummeted down the hole that had magically come into existence beneath him, closing up almost immediately after he fell through it. He waved his arms frantically, trying to create enough traction within the tight space he was falling through to stop himself.

The hole widened, and all attempts to break his fall vanished. An unusual green glow filled the space, creating a garish glare on Gabriel’s glasses. He snarled, taking his glasses off and tucking them in the front of his shirt.

The bottom of the hole seemed to never come. Gabriel wondered how long he had been falling. It felt like whole minutes now, and Gabriel wondered if minutes would turn into hours.

Nooroo didn’t warn him about magical holes swallowing him whole.

... _ Nooroo! _

“DARK WINGS, RISE!”

“...I’m afraid I can’t do that, Master.”

Nooroo was now falling with Gabriel, his small purple wings trembling. Gabriel had never felt happier to see the little lavender kwami.

“Please, Nooroo, I know we’re not on the best of terms, but please, transform me!”

Nooroo squeaked, “I really can’t! You left your Miraculous in your coat.”

... _ Shit _ . Gabriel now clearly remembered stashing the brooch in his suit pocket instead of under his ascot that morning as he was in a rush. “Can you do anything to get us out of this situation?”

“I…”

Before Nooroo could answer, the bottom was finally in view, just in time for Gabriel to crashland right into… grass? The pliable grass-like floor was more purple in hue and felt rubbery to the touch. 

“Where… where are we?”

Looking up, the area Gabriel and Nooroo had ended up in was a vast, faintly glowing chamber. The sky was completely dark, and the light sources were instead forms that resembled blue trees with small white vines intertwined amongst their branches. A path cutting through the blue tree forest glowed an ivory color.

“Nooroo?”

Nooroo looked at his involuntary master, quivering. “I’m not sure, Master… I’ve never been in a place like this.”

Gabriel huffed, standing up and dusting himself off. “Well. There’s a glowing path, perhaps that’s where we need to start.” White loafers padded towards the ivory path, a small lavender blur following quickly behind.

Small fluorescent pink flowers lined the path at Gabriel’s feet, the colors reminding him of… something. In fact, the whole cavern reminded him of a certain blue woman.

“Mayura.”

“Master?”

Gabriel looked at his kwami with a questioning quirk in his eyebrow. “How convenient, that the colors in here are similar to Mayura’s colors.”

“Is it?” Nooroo shrank back. “I swear, I didn’t do this! This is not kwami magic, this is—” Nooroo yelped as a stick fell out of a tree. “This is beyond my control!”

“Can Duusu create worlds like this?” Gabriel peered at a tree with an off-colored patch, realizing it was a purple piece of paper stuck to its bark. A few words in white lettering read, “ _ Follow the path to find the first remnant.” _

Nooroo frowned. “‘Remnant’?”

Gabriel sighed. “Great. Now we’re part of a scavenger hunt or something. Nooroo, please, before I get angry. Take us out of here.”

Nooroo hovered there, silent. 

Gabriel’s expression softened a bit. “You really can’t, can you?”

“No, master. I’m sorry.”

Crumpling the paper in his fist, Gabriel groaned. “Then I guess we’ll play by… their rules.”

Kwami followed master as they continued deeper into the blue forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first remnant, with a promise for a second.

Gabriel felt as if he had been walking for hours. In reality, it had maybe been only twenty minutes, but the forest looked the same as it did when he first entered it. He considered turning back several times.

Nooroo hovered by him, floating up above the trees every once in a while to find a shortcut, but always sinking back down to tell Gabriel the same response: there were none to be found.

Eventually, Gabriel gave up, sitting at the base of a tree with a huff. The ground was cold, and the air was only getting colder by the minute. The feverish sensation from earlier was gone, and Gabriel wished he at least had his suit coat.

“Should we build a fire?” Nooroo softly suggested, grabbing a small twig off the forest floor.

“Can you make fire with Duusu trees? Are they flammable?” Gabriel picked at the tree behind him, some of its blue bark flaking off at his touch.

“Master…” Nooroo set the twig down. “This isn’t Duusu’s magic. It’s too dense, too predictable. Duusu’s magic is more… chaotic.”

“Then why the hell is everything in  _ her _ coloring? Mayura’s I mean? Do you mean to tell me that this isn’t kwami shenanigans?”

Nooroo nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Gabriel groaned, letting his face fall into his hands. He dragged his hands down his face, exasperated, and stood up. “Fine. Sure, whatever, let’s go with that. At least no one has to be witness to this turn of—”

Through the trees, Gabriel saw a golden glowing figure, its hair billowing behind it as if it was faced with a strong gust of wind, yet there was no wind to be had at that moment.

“Nooroo…?”

“Yes?”

Gabriel pointed. “You do see that, yes?”

Nooroo followed the tip of Gabriel’s finger, oblivious to what he was gesturing to. “No.”

The golden figure lifted one hand, beckoning Gabriel to follow it. 

“I…” Gabriel stayed rooted where he stood, staring at the figure. “It wants me to follow…”

In a flash of light, the figure raced toward him, roughly grabbing his wrist. Gabriel’s world turned to white and black again as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The soft chatter of teenagers and the clatter of open-top desks was the symphony Gabriel awoke to, the older man looking around with eyes hazy from sleep.

“Wh— Where…”

None of the surrounding teens seemed bothered by his presence, rather, they seemed to not notice him at all.

The room to the classroom they were all in continued to have students pouring in, until all but two of the desks were full. Gabriel stood awkwardly at the back of the class, watching this all go down as the teacher walked in. Like the students, she ignored him completely, greeting her students and welcoming them to the first day of classes.

_ That’s odd. Not one student appears to have a cellphone on them.  _ Gabriel then noticed that all of their clothes seemed wildly outdated for what Adrien and his friends wore to school. It almost felt like—”

The door to the classroom swung open to a disgruntled teenager wearing all black with studded boots and hair teased into a scarlet mohawk with black roots. She wore a sulk as she slunk to the empty desk at the back of the room.

Gabriel chuckled. “Wow, she looks a lot like—”

“Nathalie!” The brunette sitting next to the punk girl smiled broadly, fluttering her hand in a quick wave. “Glad you could make it.”

Young Nathalie’s face softened a bit. “Hey, Pen.”

“Mademoiselle Sancoeur, glad you could join us… now we’re just waiting for—”

Gabriel made a jolted choking noise as the last arrival came through the door.

A young Gabriel Agreste with round, owl-like glasses and a horrendous mauve sweater and khakis sat at the final empty desk on Nathalie’s other side, looking at her nervously with a small smile. “Hi.”

Nathalie raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs over her desk and leaning back in her chair. “‘Sup.”

Older Gabriel smiled. It was the first day he had met Nathalie, back when they were fourteen. He had been incredibly intimidated by her the first three weeks they knew each other, and he harbored a secret crush for months afterward.

The teacher continued to ramble on, instructing everyone to take out a pencil for a class survey. Nathalie softly cursed under her breath as she searched her patch-covered backpack for a writing utensil.

Young Gabriel took a breath, gaining the confidence to tap Nathalie’s shoulder timidly. “Um… here, you can have mine.” He offered a blue-capped pen to her.

Nathalie blinked, all malice falling from her face. She gave a small half-smile. “Thanks… what was your name again?”

“Gabriel. Gabriel Agreste.”

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Bloodfist. Bloodfist Evernoir.”

Penny rolled her eyes, “Her  _ real _ name is Nathalie.”

Gabriel grinned. “It’s nice to meet you, Mme. Evernoir.”

Smirking, Nathalie uncapped the pen, filling out her survey.

The scene slowly faded into mist around older Gabriel, only young Nathalie remaining. Her body began to glow gold, resembling the figure from earlier. She got out of the desk, turning to older Gabriel and holding out the pen to him.

Gabriel took the pen from her, the figure disappearing once he had done so. Looking around, Gabriel noticed he was only a few yards from the now hearty, crackling fire Nooroo had built in his absence.

Only now, there was an annoyance accompanying them. 

“Duusu!”  _ Finally, some answers. _ Gabriel stomped over to the blue kwami, grabbing him by the tail. “What the  _ hell _ are you trying to do little bird?!”

Duusu scoffed. “I built a fire, and you’re trying to accuse me of— uh, what exactly?” He tilted his head in questioning.

“For creating this damn expanse we’re in! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh.” Duusu tugged his tail free from Gabriel’s fingers. “I didn’t do this either. I can only create people, animals, monsters… not trees.” He wrinkled his nasal area. “And even if I could, I wouldn’t create blue trees like this. I’m more of a fan of red…”

Gabriel sat down by the fire, eyebrows wrinkled with worry. “Where are we, then, and how do we get out?” He looked down at the pen in his hands, turning it over.

_ Beware, the second remnant comes soon. _

“‘The second remnant.’ Perhaps that’s how we get out of here, by collecting them?” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sounds like a young adult novel.”

Duusu grinned. “If only Miss Nathalie were here to guide you, then you could make out in a tree…”

“I have no such intentions with my assistant, that would be inappropriate.”

“Yet you said you had your wedding day all scheduled!” Duusu danced around Gabriel’s head, chest held proudly. “You love her! You love her!”

Gabriel grit his teeth. “I was feverish, delirious! I would never say such slanderous lies! I do not love Nathalie Sancoeur, and I never will!”

“But you—!”

A blue glare in Duusu’s direction halted further conversation, though Duusu remained puffed up with pride. Nooroo laid down next to the excitable blue kwami, yawning and closing his eyes.

Duusu deflated a bit as he snuggled up to Nooroo. “Do you think he really means it?” He whispered.

Nooroo didn’t respond, only looking at Duusu with unsure lavender eyes.

Gabriel eased himself to the ground, facing the fire with his head lying on his arm. At least he wasn’t physically cold anymore, but he felt a sense of dread hanging over him, a sense that something was missing. He removed his glasses and let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came early for Gabriel, the man grunting as he stretched a bit. He then looked down at the two kwamis curled up on top of him and exhaled indignantly.  _ Fine. Back to bed it is then. _

Gabriel let himself drift back to sleep, one hand subconsciously curling around the sleeping kwamis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Sunday or Monday, sorry for the late update.


	3. The Second Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second remnant is given to Gabriel.

“Mister Gabriel!”

A rude awakening from a certain kwami interrupted a pleasant dream on the beach with Emilie, Nathalie, and Adrien and an over-excitable dolphin Gabriel could only assume was Duusu in disguise. “Mm… what is it now,” he grumbled, rolling over nearly crushing Nooroo.

“Look!”

Another glowing figure. It resembled Nathalie again, though not the same Nathalie as before. This Nathalie was a young adult, with hair flat-ironed and out of its usual bun she wore in the office. Gabriel and the kwamis followed her down the forest path, unsure of what was next to come.

A beautiful potted garden, just outside of an apartment above a bookstore. Young Nathalie lost her golden glow, instead being absorbed in another scene of the past, watering the potted plants and smiling at the bees flitting amongst the flowers. 

Gabriel frowned. “I don’t recognize this place… this must have been during or after university when we lost contact…”

Duusu peered at this unfamiliar Nathalie, gasping suddenly and pointing. “She’s got a wedding ring!”

The blue kwami was right. Gabriel frowned, eyebrows crinkling with slight disappointment. “She’s married?”

As if on cue, the French doors to the balcony they were on opened, their curtains fluttering in the spring breeze. It was a man Gabriel did not recognize and assumed was her husband based on the ring on his finger that matched hers.

“Nathalie.”

Nathalie turned, smiling. “Derrick!” She went to embrace him, but he stopped her.

“We need to talk.”

“Wh—” Nathalie frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel noticed the documents in his hand, squinting to see what they had on them. From where he stood, he could only make out Nathalie’s married name on them: Nathalie Pelletier.

Nathalie saw them too, the color draining from her face. “Derrick, I meant to talk to you about this tonight, I—”

“You’re infertile.” Derrick’s expression was dark and frightened both Nathalie and Duusu, the latter going to hide by Gabriel’s neck.

“Derrick, I’m sorry, I… I can get treatment, and… well, we could always adopt, and I—”

Derrick scraped his hand down his face. “I… You couldn’t have said something  _ before _ we were married?”

“I didn’t know… I’m sorry…” Nathalie was crying now, trying to grab the papers from him. “Please—!”

“What am I supposed to tell my parents? People will start saying things, Nathalie! What good is a wife who can’t bear her husband’s children?”

Gabriel felt his heart wrench at that, his hands clenching into fists ready to give Derrick a new nose. 

Nathalie hiccuped. “I… Please, Derrick… We’ll figure something out!”

“You’ll figure something out.” Derrick dropped the papers at her feet, turning to leave. “Goodbye, Nathalie.”

“Derrick—!”

Nathalie scrambled to pick up the papers, screaming her husband’s name. “DERRICK!”

The scene ended, leaving a glowing figure kneeling on the ground. Gabriel knelt next to her, putting a hand on the figure’s shoulder. The figure looked up at him, looking down again to remove the ring from its finger. It then offered the ring to Gabriel, Gabriel taking it with a sad but determined look on his face. The figure faded.

Duusu started to sob. “Poor Nathalie! Stupid Derrick, I should bite his head off!”

Gabriel nodded. “I feel the same way, Duusu. If these visions are real events from Nathalie’s past…” He let out a soft sigh. “Perhaps there is more to Nathalie than I gave her credit for.”

Nooroo patted Gabriel’s head. “There are many depths to all of us.”

Duusu softly groaned. “Especially our stomachs! We should find something to eat.”

“Mm. Agreed. Let’s go this way before we head back, maybe there’ll be—”

A soft tinkling of bells along with golden mist materialized in front of them, the mist forming a table and chairs, two plates of food, and another figure, though this one was more tangible.

“Adrien?”

Golden Adrien smiled, sitting down at one end of the table where a golden platter of food was set out for him. The other two plates were situated at the other end of the table, one with fruit on it, and the other turkey, mashed potatoes, and green beans along with a glass of white wine.

Duusu made a beeline for the grapes on the fruit platter, Nooroo settling on the banana and attempting to peel it. 

Gabriel, skeptical, eased himself into the other chair. “Ah… so, um…”

Golden Adrien looked to his left, where a Golden Nathalie materialized. She sat next to Adrien with her own plate, nodding to Gabriel before turning and having an inaudible conversation with the other gold figure.

The act was oddly comforting to Gabriel, encouraging him to eat what was in front of him.

Nooroo gently tapped Gabriel’s hand moments later, asking politely for Gabriel’s help with the banana peel. Gabriel obliged, pulling the skin back halfway.

Golden Nathalie stood up from her place, saying goodbye to Adrien and dematerializing a few feet from the table. Adrien finished his dinner moments later and followed her path with his dishes.

Gabriel set down his fork, taking his napkin from his lap to his mouth and setting it back on the table. The table along with the two chairs and the kwami’s fruit disappeared, leaving two content kwamis floating in midair.

Duusu let out a small burp. “That was incredible. My compliments to the chef!”

“Indeed…” Gabriel shook his head and chuckled. “Imagine, we merely mentioned food and suddenly a feast appears. What’s next, a house with a fireplace?”

Nooroo looked around expectantly, Duusu following suit. After a few moments they both shrugged at their human companion.

“Ah, well…”

The thump of a heavy pile of canvas startled the three of them, the party turning around to find an A-frame tent set up where the table was. Gabriel sputtered in shock, opening his mouth and closing it again. He eagerly approached it, pulling the flap back.

Inside was a cot and sleeping bag, a folding table with a small pillow and handkerchiefs, a battery-powered lantern, and a plastic tote filled with some simple camping food and the means to cook it with. 

“This is… weird, right?”

Nooroo flew to the table, snuggling into the handkerchief. “As long as we’re warm, I don’t care…”

Gabriel couldn’t help but agree, removing his shoes and settling into the sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about short chapter, most of them will be like this from now on... I may combine two remnants into one just so there's a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update likely on Sunday.


End file.
